


Devour

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Lone Digger [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstory, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Group Sex, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Theft, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, s14 ish part of the timeline aka before RvB even starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Locus and Felix hatch a plan to strike out on their own. Predictably, it backfires.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-felix-mcscouty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-felix-mcscouty).



Felix leaned in, nibbling on Locus’ ear after meeting with the Wu’s. 

“We can make so much more money if we strike out on our own. Mason and Megan are even talking about leaving bounty hunting soon. Come on. Come with me. You know it won’t be the same without me.” The playful lilt to his voice struck a chord with Locus, closing his eyes for a moment to savor the feeling, lips on skin and teeth moving to graze his ear. 

“It would be quieter.” Locus waited for the impact of the throw pillow to hit his face, opening his eyes just in time to see the plush cream pillow. He tore it from Felix’s grasp, throwing it across the room and glaring accusingly up at the cocky grin shining down at him. “That was uncalled for.”

“Didn’t stop you from anticipating it.” Felix stood up, tossed his hair back and combed it with his fingers. He walked away from Locus, stretching his arms above his head as he continued with his musings regarding their partnership. “I know you don’t want to go back to working security at shitty bars and I sure as shit don’t want to head back to that fucking  _ Starbucks _ as a wage slave making drinks for  _ Sharon _ and  _ Susan _ after soccer practice between missions, even as a cover. So come on. Come with me.” He flashed a grin as he looked back at Locus, who was staring back at him with an slow blinking stare.

“Fine.”

\---

Preparations for renting out the condo in their absence moved at a snail’s pace, causing further irritation. The normal optimism regarding the situation strained the already hasty plans, adding tension to an already tense relationship. Locus had lined up several people to rent, each of them failing the moving bar Felix kept setting each time one of them came over to check out the condo. 

Locus collapsed onto the couch, scowling up at his partner waving the last potential tenant off with a smile before the door shut. His expression soured almost immediately. 

“Well, that bitch isn’t getting this place.” Felix dropped himself onto the couch next to Locus, leaning over to grab one of the glasses of champagne leftover from the recent potential renters. “I just don’t like her. She seems like the type to drain a body in the bathtub.”

Locus stared at him, returning to watching the the small flame from the gas fireplace. “You’ve drained a body in that exact bathtub.”

Felix drank down the last of the glass, leaning to set the champagne flute onto the glass top coffee table. He leaned his head onto Locus’ shoulder, sighing as he toed off his shoes. 

“Yes, but when we did it, no one found out about it. If she were to do it, we would be indicted on some sort of murder charges.” Felix sighed, tracing small lines on the cuff of Locus’ shirt as they sat there. “How in the shit did we get here? This was supposed to be easy.”

The two of them had been dancing around the idea of telling Mason and Megan about their plans to head out into space, wanting to join the military first to be able to get themselves decent sets of power armor as the first step. The plan wasn’t as carefully planned out as either of them had hoped, but with preparations coming and the impending dinner date with Mason and Megan for the sake of telling them that they were leaving, time was running out. 

“I’m sick of waiting,” Felix blurted out after several minutes of silence. “We need to just tell them now so that we can enlist them to help so then we don’t have to fucking stop with everything. Megan finds a case thanks to her practice every few days and with the pickings being slim on the IPD bounty board, it’s been getting harder and harder for ends to continue to meet.”

“They would meet more often if you spent less money on throwing knives without a clue as to how to use them. Last I checked, there were another three on the dresser and another four in the bathroom. That brings your total up to twelve and those are just the ones I’ve seen.” Locus got up from the couch, heading to the sink to wash his hands. “I know you’re itching to get out there, but after what happened with Lozano, we can’t go in half cocked if we want to leave this city and head to the varying space stations. Have you  _ even _ considered what military life is going to be like?” Locus didn’t even turn the water on, spinning on his heel to face Felix after he had followed him the few paces from the living area. 

“They shave my head. I get a uniform. They yell at me. It sounds pretty much the same to right fucking now, except I don’t get to choose my haircut.” Felix pulled at the suspenders under the vest, snapping them against his chest. “Ow. Fuck. Besides, have you fucking thought about it? You won’t be able to go all secret mission during Basic and do what you want like you do now. Is that something that  _ you _ want too? I know we need the power armor, but at this point, it seems like it would be easier to steal two sets and just fucking run with them.”

“So why not do that?”

“This is the stupidest idea I’ve ever suggested.”

\---

If Locus looked up stupid in the dictionary, he would find a picture of himself. Next to that picture would be a description of him crouching low while trying to evade the searching eyes of UNSC military personnel looking for him and Felix after creating a diversion. A diversion to steal power armor. Two sets. Two sets of heavy power armor that needed a skilled technician to help it be put on. 

“You realize we’re both fucking idiots, yes?” Felix’s voice crackled out as the comm went dead and Locus brought his hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed purposefully, ensuring Felix heard him. 

“Yes, I realize that. Cut the chatter on the comms. They’re going to hear you.” Locus ducked down, avoiding the light of the patrol squad and kept an eye on the perimeter of the building. He signaled to Felix to go in, the two of them agreeing beforehand to do stealth in this operation as opposed to blazing guns and bullet holes. Rousing suspicion needed to be low on the list of things to have happen tonight. 

The rattle of a flashlight made Locus freeze, looking over to Felix. He still had everything on him and in the distance, he heard one of the guards reprimand the other for scaring him. 

“Jesus, Randy. We’re supposed to be on the lookout for people trying to get in here, not scaring each other half to death.” The other patrolman shrugged, bending down to pick up the flashlight and continue on his way. From that position, Randy caught sight of the freshly made wet footprints to his attention, leading to where Locus was hiding. 

Not realizing he had stepped in a puddle and led them directly to him, Locus was caught off guard for just a moment when the pair started to shout at him. He pulled his pistol quickly, firing two shots in succession, one into each target, executed as quietly as possible with the help of the silencer. Both of the bodies crumpled onto the floor, looking a little worse for wear with their new holes in each of their skulls. 

“That was fucking cold.” Felix strode up as Locus checked the two, sizing them up to see if either of them could fit into their clothing. Finding one too small and the other too big, he grabbed a keycard instead, scowling at Felix when he grabbed the guy’s wallet. “What. It’s not like Randy is going to fucking need it though. Damn. Hot wife though.” Locus stared in disbelief as Felix stuffed the guy’s ID into his pocket after ripping it from his wallet. 

“I’m right here.”

“Yeah and? She’s hot. Look at her.” Felix showed Locus the woman in the picture, raising an eyebrow. 

“Granted, yes. But you could at least be a little more discreet when searching a dead man’s wallet.”

“You’re just jealous.” Felix flashed a grin, pursing his lips to blow a kiss in Locus’ direction before the two of them broke into the door and into the facility where their bounty lay. Locus licked his lips as he spied the armor in front of him, ready to take hold of it. Felix was already running his fingers over it, looking at the sharp edges. Locus went to lift one of the pieces, having already studied about how much each piece weighed. Felix hadn’t prepared himself quite as extensively, earning a sigh when he yelled “Jesus fuck!” in the middle of the facility. 

“Will you keep it down!” Locus hissed, snapping his attention back to the power armor in front of him, almost unable to contain his excitement at being this close to having his own set. 

“I would, but I need a little help here!” The crash from another guard attacking Felix and being flung into a set of training equipment pulled Locus away from the armor, rushing over to help Felix take care of a much more capable guard in his attack of the two intruders. Once the guard steadied himself, Locus winced at the blow that landed on Felix’s face, rushing in to barrel against the guy. He knocked him over successfully, managing to scrape up most of his arm in the process from the hard landing after taking him down. The disorientation of the attack on Locus’ part was short lived, finding the guard on top of him pretty quickly. He held up his arms to block the blows from hitting him in the face, but a few still landed. He could taste the blood in his mouth from where his teeth had cut open his cheeks and he spit some of the blood into the guard’s eyes in an attempt to throw him off.

A bullet hole appeared in the concrete next to Locus’ shoulder from his vantage point on the ground. The guard slumped over him thanks to Felix’s messy shots but quick thinking, throwing the guy off. 

“We need to get out of here.” Locus turned to head out the door they came in, stopping cold when he saw Siris in front of him. “Siris.” A smaller figure stepped out from behind him, heels clicking against the pavement and sending a chill down his spine. Locus swallowed and cast a glance at Felix, who was already backing up to flee. “We planned to tell you two.”

“You two plan a lot of things,” Siris took a step forward, closing in on their two bounty hunter partners. 

“You two plan a lot of things and it would take a high risk, high reward mission to out the two of you into learning what you’re up to.” Megan hooked her finger under Felix’s chin. “You should know by now that I know everything, Fe. If you wanted to leave, why didn’t you just say something?” Her tongue darted out over her lips, watching his eyes as he looked to Locus and back to her. 

“Uh, explaining to you that we want to leave isn’t always the first thing when I know you’ll drag me back before I have a moment to forget what your stilettos feel like on my ballsack?” Felix offered a sheepish grin, anxiety rising in his cheeks along with the blush at the admission. Megan straightened herself up, pushing a button on her phone that turned off the alarms. 

“We have five minutes before the police will actually show up. Make a convincing argument and we’ll part ways. Though, I’m not exactly sure you’ll want to after we’re done. We have papers to draw up too.”

Locus gulped audibly this time. “Papers?”

Megan ran her finger along his stubble as she passed, the sharp click punctuating each step. “Honey please, you know I’m a lawyer. You think I would let any of my boys go without ensuring that I’m taken care of?” Her dyed red hair glinted in the light.

“No, Ma’am.” 

\---

Sam swallowed hard. The strap of leather restricting his neck kept him flush with the antique chair. Megan instructed him that if anything happened to the chair, he would wish he had died. The promise alone was enough to make his cock swell as he shuddered thanks to the hands on his chest and the weight on his lap. Mason made quick work of Sam’s clothes, keeping his attention forward. Megan straddling Isaac’s waist, the skirt of her dress was hiked up her thighs. Isaac’s voice hissed as she twisted his nipples, pulling on the barbells. He kicked his heels just enough, daring just for a moment to rub his clothed erection against her moist, panty-clad cunt. Megan laughed in response, lifting her hips and pressing his knife into his neck, purposefully glinting the black blade into Sam’s vision, his attention drawn to the orange accent. 

“Oh Isaac, wouldn’t you miss this?” Megan released his nipple, feeling him slack under her. She dug the knife deeper into his neck, grinning when the red welled up against the blade. She brought it to her lips, licking the saltiness of the blood clean from it before leaning down to claim the saltiness of Isaac’s neck with the flat of her tongue. He moaned the moment her tongue touched his skin, whimpering desperately and wriggling his hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction against his cock. 

“Ah ah!” Megan closed her fingers around his cheeks, facing him to look at her. “Can’t have you having too much fun too soon. Don’t you love it when I do this to you, Kitten?” Isaac groaned under her, desire and need mingling in his voice so entirely that he knew she would have him like this anytime she pleased. 

Across the room, Mason nipped at Sam’s ear, pulling his eyes off his partners. “I know you love watching her like this. I know you would give anything to have her be yours and do the same to her that she’s doing to him.” Mason looked down and ground his crotch into Sam’s, drawing out a gasp that got drown out by the pair on the floor. “I know you want her as much as you want me.”

Sam flushed swallowing thanks to his neck being freed from the collar. “It isn’t like that…” Sam wished for his hands to be freed in that moment as Mason leaned in to kiss him with enough power and electricity to keep him alive for centuries.  Sam slipped his tongue into Mason’s mouth, nipping at his lips. Mason pulled at the corners of his mouth with his teeth, biting more than he was kissing at this point as the moans from Isaac got louder, coupled with Megan’s laughter. The tightness in Sam’s pants approached uncomfortable and he pulled back from Mason’s mouth, taking in a sharp breath when Mason’s hands tangled at the base of his skull to pull his hair back and his head along with it. 

“You don’t... get to leave… just yet,” Mason ground out, his voice barely above a primal growl. Sam couldn’t take much more between his hair and the feel of Mason’s cock grinding against his own. 

Sam’s cock twitched as the stuttered moan rippled through him, leaving him to attempt to connect his hips with Mason’s. “I don’t want to,” Sam eventually gasped out, sealing the declaration with another soul crushing kiss. Mason met him this time, sliding his tongue in along Sam’s in a twining gesture. 

“That’s what I hoped to hear,” Mason gasped out a few moments later, releasing Sam’s hair and standing up from his perch on his lap. “Megan. A moment.”

With a low laugh in her throat, she rose from her spot over Isaac. His lips were reddened from where he had been biting them, less than eager to comply with her order to keep quiet as she tortured him so deliciously. The wet spot on his pants came from a mixture of his own orgasm and the wetness that she rubbed against him. 

The look on Isaac’s face told Sam all he needed to know about his state of mind, coupled with Sam’s own desires for the two partners they had acquired a few years back. Megan kept her desires hands-on, finding Isaac’s reactions a fuel for her ego that few could match. Despite marrying Mason five years earlier, they didn't keep one another from exploring their desires. The less-than-secret thrall that Sam felt for Mason had grown in the recent months to the point that Sam started a habit of touching himself to the idea of fucking him hard into the bed he shared with Isaac. 

Mason hadn’t allowed Sam to join him in bed just yet, but Megan had fucked Isaac more times than he could count previously, to the point of keeping her strap on in plain sight and picking up a second one to keep at their condo when she felt like bending him over. 

On the rare occasion that Isaac was allowed to fuck her, Megan usually kept herself on top like she had been earlier tonight when she had teased him. Now with the two of them talking where neither Sam or Isaac could hear, Sam began to wonder if splitting the party was really in their best interest. Between how they doted on Megan to her keeping them employed by putting up bounties on the next set of local criminals, what was the point of them leaving? 

Before he had a moment to answer himself, Sam found his lap occupied by one Megan Wu, complete with dyed red hair. The ombre she had with her black roots gave her an air of hostility that worked to her advantage in court. She leaned over and picked the glock on the bedside table, sliding out the clip to ensure it was loaded. She rubbed the barrel against his lips, parting them.

“So, what should be punishment for your crimes?” Her voice was like silk in his ear, bringing his arousal back to raging after the time away gave him enough time to calm himself. Sam swallowed.

“You?”

“Good choice my dear.” Megan kissed him, biting at his lips and digging the pistol into his neck. He closed his eyes and her nails dug into him, breaking the kiss. “Mason, I’m getting him ready for you. Open.”

She paused a beat for him to open his mouth, filling his mouth with the barrel of the glock and flipping off the safety. Just barely inside his field of vision, he could see her finger along the barrel of the gun, ready to move to squeeze the trigger. 

“Suck,” she commanded, sliding it further into his mouth, the cold metal bumping his teeth. He lavished his tongue across the what he could only guess was dried blood. “I know you want Mason, Sam.” His cock strained under her. He wanted to press up into her body and think of it being Mason. Instead, he worked his mouth over the cold metal, losing himself in the fantasy that it involved Mason torturing Isaac from across the room, exquisitely with all the grace of a surgeon. A pantless surgeon. With a snap of her fingers, Megan brought Sam back, pulling the barrel from his mouth slowly before pushing it back in, forcing him to take it deeper this time.  _ If only Mason… _

Sam whimpered at the thought, desperation painted across his face. He begged Megan to fuck him, using only the pleading look before choking out his request. She took pity on him, standing up from his lap and gesturing with her eyes that he needed to finish working his tongue over the gun. She carefully unsnapped the straps of her dress, pulling the gun from his mouth and kissing the barrel. She set it back down on the bedside table, pulling Sam up by the strap still around his neck. “We should get you a collar for every time. You’re so much more compliant when I can just yank you around,” she purred, stepping out of her panties and returned her attention to Sam. She left her heels on. It was the small concession she made. Her pointed Louboutins weren’t for just anything. 

Sam’s protests died in his throat, overwhelmed by the warm body over him. He had forgotten Mason, and would find out later how Isaac had been ordered to lick the metallic foot of his leg prosthesis. His entire world was Megan at the moment, from the top of her black haired head to the tips of her toes that threatened to step on his cock the second she threw him back on the bed and stood over him. 

“Now, I know you want Mason. I’ve seen how you look at him. I also know you are so jealous of your  _ partner _ for getting a piece of me when you’ve barely had a taste.” She lowered herself, straddling her body over his. She pushed her panties aside, forgetting or ignoring the box of condoms on the bedside table. She grasped the length of his cock, rubbing the head against her wet slit before angling her hips down and sliding him into her. “Isaac has never had me bare like this though.”

Sam screwed his eyes shut, savoring the moist heat inside her. He could hear Isaac in the distance but he sounded so far away with Sam's focus entirely on her. Sam made an attempt at keeping quiet, failing miserably when she took his cock in her fully and ground her hips into his. 

“You’re not so scary,” she claimed in a singsong voice, laying over him, raking her nails up his chest as she brought herself upright again. Sam swallowed, thinking of as many unsexy things as he could, opening his eyes to Mason kissing his wife while she rode Sam's cock. 

“Having fun dear?” Mason asked, locking eyes with Sam. His hands traveled down his wife’s chest, groping her breasts. Mason’s cock stayed hard and visible in Sam’s line of sight, bobbing slightly from the movement. Sam swallowed again, opening his mouth after to silently cry out and empty inside Megan. She didn’t slow, overstimulating Sam in a few strokes inside her. Sam attempted to steady her, grasping at her hips until his cum soaked cock hit his stomach with a wet smack. Megan stayed over him as she planted her hands next to his face, licking her lips, watching him pant and recover from being inside her. Mason lined up behind her, pushing in where Sam had just been, slicking himself up easily from the leftover cum. Several pumps later and Megan was gone, leaving Sam covered in cum and longing for her touch. She padded her way across the room, and Sam was able to get a look for a moment of her swinging her legs to rest on either side of Isaac’s face before she sat on it, then leaned forward in order to tease his cock while he cleaned her up. 

Sam came back to paying attention to Mason just in time to register that his legs were hooked over Mason’s elbows, slick cock prodding the cleft of his ass. 

“Is this what you want?” Mason asked, pushing forward with a press of his hips. 

Sam nodded, unable to get the words out. 

“Who knew you would be such a painslut?” Mason grinned from the tinge of anguish in Sam’s throat. He hissed loudly as Mason pushed into him, stretching with a burn. Even with the cum from his previous orgasm, it still hurt so good. Sam’s chest heaved as the thrusts came easier, relaxing fully and meeting Mason’s cock fucked him with as much vigor as when he fucked his wife just moments before. His eyes flew open at the strong hand closing around his throat, squeezing at the pressure points that limited blood flow, making him lightheaded. He still enjoyed the feeling of Mason fucking him so thoroughly. Mason didn’t press on his windpipe, instead releasing him after a few moments, allowing the blood to rush back. 

“Do you enjoy being treated like you’re just here for my pleasure?” Mason purred out, delighting in the slack mouthed moan combined with the nod that spurred him into fucking Sam harder. “You know I’m just going to use you. You like that though don’t you? You need to be fucked like a whore to feel like a man in the street, don’t you?” Mason’s hand curled around Sam’s throat once more, adding pressure to what he had been giving before. Sam swallowed harder, gasping softly. “You like losing control like this.” Sam closed his eyes quickly, cumming between them suddenly. Mason kept thrusting into his already abused asshole, removing his hand from Sam’s neck to grasp his hips and fucked him hard until he came. Mason slid back off the bed, pulling out of Sam with a grunt. 

Sam laid there, panting. Mason grabbed a discarded shirt off the floor, wiping the cum off his cock. A glance down at Mason’s belly found some of Sam’s cum lingering and for a brief moment, he thought about getting up to lick it off Mason before the shirt hit him in the face. 

“Really?” Sam looked at Mason with disgust before cleaning himself off and tossing the shirt in the direction of the hamper, missing it entirely. 

Megan brought Isaac over to the bed by his hair, punctuated by his yelp, ordering Sam to sit on the bench at the end. Not being one to question one Megan Wu, Sam did as he was told, his arousal already renewing from the forceful attitude. Sam dropped Isaac on his lap, leaving Megan to spank Isaac loudly once, twice, making him cry out. The anguish on his face made Sam perk up further, reaching down between them as Isaac got situated above him to grasp Isaac's cock and stroke him.  _ Overstimulate him from multiple ends. _ Sam realize Megan said those words out loud but dismissed them in favor of chasing another orgasm.

Sam couldn’t see from his angle, but based on the moans and the sounds of hands smacking against flesh, he assumed Megan was still busy spanking him, reddening his ass until Sam noticed tears pricking his eyes. Isaac has gotten louder from above him as Sam stroked him, watching the face above him until a hand grasped Sam's straining cock. Mason’s hand, rough and calloused, slicked him up with some of the lube he presumed that Mason had grabbed from somewhere. Sam had little time to think before he felt Isaac lowering down onto his cock, pulling him in and moaning like a whore above him.  _ Christ _ . 

Megan came back into view by this point, standing almost directly over Sam’s head, softly stroking Felix’s hair now that she had stopped with spanking him. 

“Mason, now.” Her voice sounded cold and Sam felt a pressure against his cock, straining against him as he slowly fucked Isaac. Hands stilled his hips, allowing the pressure to build and Isaac to get louder. 

“Megan, no. Last time--” Felix gasped out, moaning all the same.

She bent down, slapping Isaac’s cheek and grasping his hair firmly before biting his lip. “You’re taking both cocks. Don’t be a pussy about it. Mason stretched out that ass of yours plenty.” Megan pressed a small bottle under his nose and he sniffed without being asked. “You know that’s going to make you relax. Poppers always do.” Isaac’s eyes rolled back partly, his moans raising in volume as Mason pressed into him as well, doubling the pressure against Sam’s cock. The two of them stayed still, letting Isaac breathe and pant and make a grasp for his bearings before Mason shallowly ground his hips into Isaac’s, making the three of them grunt in pleasure. 

“There you go.” Megan stood over Sam, pulling Isaac up by the hair to better position his face against her cunt. Sam had an excellent view of Isaac’s tongue lapping at the folds of her pussy, pleasuring her as he had done many times before. He watched with the care and skill that Isaac took, absently thrusting up into the warm heat of his partner who no longer struggled to take two cocks inside him by this point. Mason reached down to slap his thigh, missing Isaac’s entirely. 

With the display in front of him, Sam figured he would finish before Mason, but the jerking of the hips between his legs proved him wrong. The pressure inside Isaac lessened after a few moments and her cunt was enough to bring him to orgasm as well. Sam didn’t pull out, not right away, instead reaching between the two of them again to stroke Isaac’s cock. It was straining with need, desperate for Megan to tell him that yes, he could cum. Sam knew she would never grant it and Isaac would never ask. Risking the punishment under her spiked heel was worth it when the four of them had a moment for something to take place. Isaac cried out when his orgasm hit, panting as he caught his breath.

“You didn’t even ask this time.” Megan chastised him, tightening her grip on his hair as she thrusted her hips forward to rub her clit against his tongue, chasing her own orgasm. “No matter. You owe me some money anyway.” Isaac yelped at her words and at Sam’s continued strokes, still squeezing around Sam’s softening dick inside him. Sam released Isaac’s cock, cleaning the cum from his fingers and pushing two of those fingers up inside Megan. He curled them against her sensitive walls, and with Isaac’s tongue, his fingers, and Mason playing with her nipples while nipping at her neck, she came with them. Her nails graced the curve of Isaac’s jaw once she released his hair, and Sam lifted Isaac’s hips to allow him to retreat from the now thoroughly fucked hole. 

Megan leaned back against Mason, looking up at him. “Dinner?”

\---

The four of them headed to a favorite Italian restaurant, sliding into the multi person booth. Megan insisted on having Felix next to her with Siris on her other side, so Locus took the seat open next to Felix. Megan was slightly more discrete in public versus private in her attentions to Felix from under the table, stroking his leg and moving to his cock once their dinner order went in. 

“Stop stroking his ego,” Locus commented nonchalantly from across the table, his hand on Felix’s other thigh, occasionally brushing Megan’s fingers in the process. 

“He would know what I named it, Gorgeous,” Felix added, pressing his lips to Megan’s neck and whispering into her ear. “Besides, not the only thing you have to stroke on me.” A flash of teeth and a glint in Megan’s eye made Felix’s confidence waver for a moment and Siris wrapped his arm around her from the other side. 

“That’s my girl.”

Megan broke her kiss with Felix to turn to her husband, kissing under his jaw with her hand working on freeing Felix’s cock from his pants from under the table, making him hiss slightly and cover her hand with one of the fancy cloth napkins. 

“You just like it when I get handsy in public.” Megan pressed her tongue against her teeth, turning back to Felix and letting Siris kiss her neck until their food arrived. "You two still thinking of leaving?"

Locus shook his head no, answering for Felix.

“Just save room for dessert, love.”

Locus swallowed hard at her predatory glance. “I will.”


End file.
